


一块普通的羊羹

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 童养媳梗（然而好像跟童养媳半毛钱关系也没有3P，豆天幼驯染，牛和天/豆有5岁年龄差具体预警在Chapter1开头，请注意避雷和真人没有一坦桑尼亚先令的关系，全是我胖虎肮脏，都是我胖虎的错Chapter1 脑洞大纲Chapter2 基本没肉的牛x天的破车，豆大量提及





	1. 脑洞大纲

**预警：**

**3P设定！**

**成熟魅力（？）牛x青春期少年（？）天，豆天幼驯染**

**牛/豆异母兄弟设定**

**有大学生x高中生，高中生x高中生设定**

**————**

**以下脑洞大纲：**

       牛豆是异母兄弟，牛比豆大五岁。牛18豆13的时候他们家和隔壁老金家搞联姻协议，对象就是比豆大两个月的天（但之前没见过面）。一开始是打算把天嫁给牛的，毕竟没有弟弟比哥哥先结婚的道理。然而已经是S系扛把子的牛那时候有点叛逆，觉得婚恋自由不要联姻，而且13岁什么鬼啊这是犯罪吧。他又有说话的地位，于是就拒绝了。C系本来就想把天娶来，只是碍于豆是弟弟，按规矩不好开口，现在牛拒绝了，简直正好，C系就喜气洋洋地跟老金家签协议去了，还很愉快地把天打包接到家里来供着。

       因为家里早就计划让他去岛国联姻，所以天之前被抓着学过日语，但皮皮天学得也不好，所以刚到岛国的时候日语一坨屎，C系就给他安排了私人课程（日语+英语），还抓着豆去陪他上课培养感情（顺便学学英语）。两个人虽然都怂，而且语言不太通，鸡同鸭讲，但不知为啥相处起来也很愉快，puppy love暗中诞生了。

       由于两个人离法定婚龄18（我胖虎说18就18）岁都还远，所以也没搞订婚什么的，就只是正式办了宴会，通告了亲友和上流圈子的人。牛不太喜欢回家，所以在宴会上是第一次见到天本天，看到天的第一眼，肠子就悔青了，妈的这么可爱老子居然拒绝了？？？气得简直想把自己牛皮扒下来。又看到弟弟和天虽然气场和谐，但明显就是羞涩的puppy，都怂得很。于是老牛心生一计（？），主动去找天说话，做出好哥哥样子并散发成熟男性魅力，把天撩得一愣一愣的。天本来就知道豆的这个哥哥特别厉害，现在又被撩，对这个哥哥就简直超崇拜。

       这之后，天就和豆住在一起，一起上贵族私立男校，家里就当又养了个儿子，当然未来是媳妇。而牛一改之前不爱回家的作风，会时不时回家和弟弟们交流感情。豆从小其实心里就很希望和哥哥亲近，所以现在也很开心。天更是对牛非常迷恋了。学校里的大家很多也都是同一圈子的人，都知道豆和天将来要结婚的，懵懵懂懂的一群少年就喜欢开他俩玩笑，看到他俩走一块儿就唱sitting in a tree什么的，搞得两个怂包都不敢在学校里表现亲密。

       就这样豆和天升入了高中，依然是私立男校。天的身形开始抽条，越来越漂亮（欲），屁股越来越好看（不），学校里很多男生都对他有想法，但碍于豆家的势力，并不敢真的做什么。天自己却毫无自觉，依然是一副傻样，还老觉得自己可帅可汉子了。结果有一天，天在厕所里偶然撞到一个隔壁班男生，在对着天之前发在社交账号上的社会摇视频撸，还在叫他名字。天被shock了，他对这方面事情没什么认识，之前也都是自己偷偷摸两把算数的。回家之后失魂落魄被老牛发现了，牛就知心哥哥状问他怎么了，天就说了，于是牛趁机教学，教天怎么互摸，还帮他咬了。天很不好意思，也要帮牛咬，牛说没关系，天天舒服就好了，这是哥哥的责任（可以说是很欲擒故纵了）。

       于是天学会了互摸，因为经常和豆粘在一起，青春期小男生总有尴尬地发现咦你也升旗了的时候，于是就和豆互摸，但是并不敢上嘴。怂包豆其实也想玩点别的，但实在太怂，所以互摸已经很满足了就也不敢提别的。天之后被牛引诱着也和牛互摸了几次，还帮牛咬了。天一边觉得自己也应该把咬的技能传授给豆，一边又觉得无法解释来源，就还是算了吧算了吧。

       牛循序渐进，开始教天玩腿交什么的，天的身体越来越欲，于是在高二的时候，牛瞅准机会把天给吃了。心机牛为了吊天胃口，就告诉他说小孩子刚开始干不能过分，要节制，所以一个星期只能搞一次，把天撩得很痒。天觉得自己这样对不起豆，毕竟他虽然对结婚没啥概念，可好歹知道自己这样在婚姻中算出轨。牛就给天洗脑说你们都没有订婚，不算出轨。但天还是对豆很愧疚，于是开始主动帮豆咬了（然而怂包豆还是不敢再进一步）。虽然觉得心里很愧疚很忐忑，但天觉得和牛love love特别爽，根本无法抗拒。而且还有偷情的快感。就维持了这种关系。

       一段时间以后还是被豆捉奸在床了（我胖虎永恒的恶趣味：捉奸）（契机不知道，反正总会有的），豆推开门正好看见天屁股里插着小白兔的短尾巴样式的肛塞（？），对着哥哥摇屁股求操。豆从来没有见过这样的天，一时间又气又硬。天哭得稀里哗啦，牛坐看好戏，煽着风点着火，引导着豆也把天给睡了。

       豆天18岁之后还是结婚了，毕竟C系很强大不会任由天被牛抢走，谁叫当时牛自己拒绝，现在都已经诏告天下了，当然还是和豆结婚。但三个人还是会滚在一起，因为天的身体已经被调教得必须要两个人了（这什么JB原因？）

       啊，好脏，这总算是个真的pwp脑洞了……吧……？

————

事实证明，这确实是个很可以pwp起来的脑洞，但被我搞砸了（手动再见

下一章本来应该是一辆pwp的心机老牛勾引青春期少年天的车，但被我搞成了基本没肉的不知道什么东西，也是很佩服自己。

 **22岁大学院生牛x17岁高中生天，豆大量提及** ，能接受的话请点next chapter


	2. 一块普通的羊羹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **3P前提下的牛x天的破车，豆大量提及**  
>  看之前请确认能接受Chapter1的设定！  
> 一个pwp脑洞被我搞成这样，全是 ~~大作业~~ 我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是差劲透了——金博洋想。

地点是豆和天两个人住的在学校附近的高级公寓。牛住在他大学附近，会经常去弟弟们的公寓突袭（？

时间线是牛x天的第一次之后 ，牛一个多星期没去找豆天玩耍

————

**以下正文：**

 

       又是一个炎热的周三下午。

       刚参加完棒球社活动的金博洋带着一身热汗和泥巴打开家门的时候，觉得自己怕是被太阳晒晕了头——本该无人的家里竟开着空调，一周多没出现的羽生坐在客厅的沙发上，铁灰色的西装裤上压着一本很厚的书。

       “博洋回来了？”听到开门的声音，羽生抬头给了未来的弟媳一个迷人的笑容，他知道金博洋就最吃这一套，“昌磨呢？没有一起吗？”

       “哥、哥哥！”金博洋有些结巴，自从他冲昏了头和羽生发生了那样的关系之后，已经有一周多没有见到羽生了。他深吸了一口气，让自己的语气尽量平稳，“昌磨的部活和我不一样。好像说是结束后还要和同学去买新发售的游戏。”

       “哦——”羽生站起身来走到他旁边，摸了一把他的额头，“出了那么多汗，快去洗澡吧。”

       金博洋抱着书包几乎是逃回了自己的房间。额头被羽生的手触碰过的地方瞬间烫了起来，再在羽生旁边待着，他可不敢保证自己不露出什么丑态。

       洗澡的时候金博洋绝望地发现自己的小兄弟已经有些不听话了。在这一个多星期里，他努力不去考虑他和羽生做过的事，但身体完全背叛了主人的意愿——他已经好几次在梦境里和哥哥滚在一起了。早晨坐在餐桌前和宇野吃早饭的时候，他甚至觉得宇野的目光都带着质询——哪怕他清楚，宇野根本什么都不知道。

       金博洋瞪着自己的小兄弟，好像这样就能让它乖乖回归蛰伏的状态似的。半分钟后他不得不承认这样根本没用，只好默背了几遍古池青蛙，努力让脑子里充满青蛙跳入水中的噗通声。此举果然有效，在他擦干身上的水迹、往身上套衣服时，他的东西终于恢复到了可以正常见人的状况。

       在如此炎热的夏天，贪凉又不在乎所谓衣着正经的金博洋经常在浴后只套一件T恤或背心、溜着小鸟就走出浴室，左右房间里除了他也没别人——宇野基本不会擅自进他的房间。但此时羽生在家，金博洋便有了些莫名的顾虑，于是乖乖地穿好了T恤和麻质的家居短裤才打开被他反锁了的浴室门。下一秒他便在心里为自己的远见打了满分：羽生果然在他房间里，坐在书桌前他那把扶手转椅上。

       “看来博洋最近学习挺认真的？”羽生夸道。金博洋的书桌上堆着他昨晚睡前胡乱堆作一沓的演算稿纸和数学公式表，并没有被挪动过的痕迹。

       “唔——”金博洋觉得羽生的目光就像X光一样把他的小心思看了个穿，他磨磨蹭蹭地走到自己的书桌旁，从没有被羽生挡住的抽屉里翻出一叠被回形针仔细别好的纸，“上次借的笔记，还给哥哥。真的很有帮助，太谢谢哥哥了。”

       “没关系，一直放在博洋这里也可以。倒是博洋这样客套地和我说话，”羽生接过那叠纸，随手搁在书桌上，“让我有些伤心呀。一个星期没有见面，就对哥哥这样生疏了吗？”

       金博洋连忙摇头。“才没有！”他胡乱否认着，但又不知该如何解释，“我，呃，只是……”

       幸好羽生并没有在这个无聊的问题上深究。他从书桌上端起一个黑色的小碟子（金博洋之前竟然根本没有注意到这个碟子的存在），上面摆着一小块暗红色的方形点心和一把银色的小叉子。

       “前两天在福岡正好看到的，”他解释道，“朋友说这个羊羹很有名，想到博洋和昌磨都很喜欢吃甜的东西就买了。”

       前几天羽生在LINE上告诉他自己有事要去福岡待两天，并没有说原因，金博洋也没有问。在他看来，哥哥虽然并没有比他大很多，但业已属于一个神秘的、色彩斑斓的成人世界，令他好奇又略带敬畏。因此羽生的事，只要他自己不主动说，金博洋是不会问的。

       “博洋尝尝吗？这种叫小倉，说是可以吃到整颗的红豆。”羽生拿起叉子，叉起一块羊羹往金博洋嘴边递去。

       “谢、谢谢哥哥！我自己来就可以。”金博洋伸手去接叉子，羽生却没有松手，他只好就着羽生的手咬了一口，这让他感觉自己是一个刚上幼儿园的、还需要年长的哥哥喂饭的孩子。

       “好吃吗？”羽生笑眯眯地看着嘴里塞着甜点的金博洋。哪怕只是一块很小的羊羹，他都能吃出仓鼠咀嚼的样子。真是太可爱了。

       被羽生这样看着，金博洋哪尝得出嘴里的羊羹是什么味道，只觉得特别甜，都有些齁了——确实是可以咬到整颗的红豆。

       “嗯……好甜。”他终于把那小小一块无辜的羊羹咽了下去。

       羽生的亲吻来得猝不及防，金博洋只感觉到自己嘴角被舔了一下，紧接着是嘴唇，然后哥哥的舌头便伸了进来。他的防线根本没有建立起来便已经崩溃，被羽生搂着把口腔内壁细细地舔舐了一圈。

       “唔，确实挺甜的。”放开他之后，羽生像什么都没做过似的轻快地说道，“再来一点吗？”

       金博洋最怕哥哥这样，明明什么都做了却又像什么都没有发生，这让他感到无所适从：哥哥对他到底怀着怎样的感情？又为什么要和他做这些事？

       “不了吧，”他艰难地拒绝道，“等昌磨回来一起吃吧。”

       “博洋对昌磨真是很关心呢。”羽生的语气分明是夸赞的，“放心吧，我买了很多，都在冰箱放着呢。”

       “那我去厨房看看。”闻言，金博洋像是抓住了救命的稻草，他急需一个借口逃离这间房间，逃离这团莫名的空气。

       但羽生没有如他所愿。

       “博洋好像……”他一手搂住了未来会在法律意义上也成为他的弟弟的少年的腰，一手轻轻地点在少年已经被顶起一小块的家居裤的裆部，“又遇到小烦恼了。需要哥哥帮忙吗？”

       刚才被羽生亲吻的时候，金博洋在浴室里好不容易才平静下来的性器便已经微微抬头，而他还没来得及遮掩，就已经被羽生抓住了把柄——各种意义上的。他不知道羽生是什么时候发现的，可能在亲他的时候，就已经预料到了吧？

       毕竟他掌控着所有的节奏。

       “不、不用！”金博洋没有放弃挣扎，“我去客厅里看一会儿电视就好……”

       羽生立马换上了一副委屈的表情。

       “已经不需要哥哥了吗？”他的表情和语调都太过真实，“按照上次的反应，本以为博洋是很喜欢和我做的……”

       “没有！”金博洋不受控制地脱口而出，说完了自己也觉得后悔，但话已经收不回来了，“嗯……很喜欢哥哥。可是——”

       “那是我没有照顾好博洋的感受吗？”

       “不，可是——”

       “为什么不要帮忙呢？”

       “我——”金博洋又深吸了一口气，这是他今天回家后在羽生面前第二次这么做。

       “我们这样，是不对的。”

       羽生好整以暇地看着他。

       “有哪里不对吗？关于青春期的小烦恼，哥哥教导弟弟，不是很正常的事吗？”

       羽生总是能把所有事都说得、做得那样行云流水。这也是他令金博洋如此痴迷的一个原因，毕竟哪个少年不向往着能……掌控一切呢。

       但自从上次和羽生真正上了本垒之后，他还是想了很多。这个年纪的金博洋，脑子里有棒球和游戏机，有升学考试，有新款运动鞋，还有羞于诉诸于口的、一团一团的绮丽的性幻想，根本没有地方留给“婚姻与忠诚”这类完全不属于高中男生的思考。但他非常清楚他为什么会住在这个家里，又为什么能称呼羽生为哥哥——

       因为他未来的结婚对象是羽生的弟弟。

       “总之，是不对的。”他跳过论证，直接下了结论，说给羽生听，也为了说服自己。

       “唔。”羽生笑了笑，像是早已料到他会这样，“是因为昌磨吧。”

       “毕竟以后是要结婚的吧……”金博洋小声说出了板上钉钉的事实，“发生了那样的事，怎么想都不应该吧。当然这是我的错，不是哥哥……”

       “可是博洋和昌磨之间，连正式的订婚都没有吧？”

       “但是大家都知道——”

       “但是在法律意义上，你们之间什么也没有。”羽生打断了他，用陈述牛顿第二定律的语气说着，“所以博洋现在和我做什么，都不算——该用什么词呢？出轨？”

       “而且……”他搂着金博洋的腰的手缓缓下移，拉开他家居裤的松紧带伸了进去，握住了那根已经半硬着的东西，“我现在把这些事教给博洋，以后博洋也可以教给昌磨啊。”

       金博洋根本没法说话：他需要动用百分之百的心神，才能忍住不叫出声来。虽然最近也有自己解决问题，但羽生的手就是带着神奇的魔力，和他自己摸的感觉完全不一样。他在羽生手里硬起来的速度根本就是光速。

       “博洋大概还是在怪我。”羽生一边用指腹搓着金博洋的性器头部已经开始流水的那个小孔，一边用甚至可以被称为幽怨的语气说着，“一周多都没有来关心博洋的身体。”

       “我没有——”金博洋总算努力找回了一点说话的能力，“哥哥也、也有自己的事……”

       “是这样的，”感受到手里的东西的变化，羽生加快了揉弄的速度，“博洋太棒了，我怕自己一看到博洋，就忍不住想做。但是男孩子刚开始做爱的时候一定要注意克制，不然会影响发育的——”

       “啊。”他把手从金博洋的裤子里抽出来，把上面已经沾着粘稠的白色液体展示给已经想要钻进地缝里的金博洋看，“看来博洋不是很克制啊。”

       明明在努力拒绝，却还是完全控制不住地射了哥哥一手，金博洋欲哭无泪。

       可是真的太舒服了，被羽生这样触碰。享受过真正的情爱愉悦的少年的身体诚实又贪婪，已经完全回不到之前自己用手随便打出来就满足的状态了。简直就是高级餐馆里的大厨精心烹制的佳肴和廉价超市里打折的速冻食品的区别。虽然理智在努力否认，但他的身体在叫嚣着想闻羽生身上的味道，被这位一直在各方面引导着他的哥哥拥抱、抚摸、亲吻、插入——

       而羽生完全能猜到这一点。

       他胜券在握：此时的金博洋不可能拒绝他。

       羽生解开了皮带，把自己的东西从铁灰色西裤和同色的内裤中解放出来——自然也已经是高高翘起的状态。

       金博洋有些害羞地别过了脸。虽然和哥哥的东西已经打过无数次照面，还和它负距离接触过，但每次看到的时候，还是会觉得很不一样——他总是觉得羽生的性器和他的、和宇野的都不一样。倒也说不出细节上有哪里不同，他就是觉得哥哥的东西和他本人一样，散发着和他们这群半大不大的高中生完全不同的、属于真正的成人、对他有着致命的吸引力的魅力。

       但在完全被欲望俘虏之前，他还是强撑着做了最后一次挣扎：

       “哥哥刚才……帮了我，我帮哥哥咬出来可以吗？就像之前那样……”

       “不用哦，”羽生说，“它已经尝过博洋的味道了，现在看到博洋就已经完全兴奋了呢。现在不给他吃的话，也太残忍了吧——亲爱的弟弟？”

       金博洋发现自己刚释放过不久的性器因为这个称呼而又有抬头的趋势。羽生自然也发现了这一点，他揽着金博洋靠近自己，把两根东西握在了一起：

       “打个招呼吧，ボーヤたち。“

       金博洋浑身一颤。可能是因为这样直接的刺激，也可能是因为羽生对自己的小兄弟的称呼——实在太像他的名字的日语读音。

       “我们的第一次，尝试了正面和背后。”羽生像是在询问他的意见，但金博洋知道他根本不会接受反驳，“这次博洋试着自己坐上来如何？”

       哥哥上辈子一定是个大魔法师，金博洋心想，不然我为什么会被他蛊惑。他已经完全放弃了抵抗，放纵自己响应欲望的召唤。所以当羽生从裤子口袋里摸出一个套子、叫他帮自己戴上时，他听话地照做了。但是被宠爱多年的弟弟还是有权提出自己的疑惑：

       “哥哥为什么会随身带着这个？”

       “因为要教育博洋学会自我保护啊。”羽生说得理所当然，“以后和别人玩的话，在享受乐趣的同时，也要注意自己的安全哦。”

       金博洋哪敢“和别人玩”？

       “来吧。”羽生诱惑道，此时金博洋已经坐在了他的大腿上，“博洋也很想我吧。”

 

       真的坐下去的时候还是痛的，虽然已经夹了一屁股的润滑，也被哥哥温柔而仔细地扩张过，但毕竟只是第二次真正承受，最初的一阵痛楚是免不了的。但上一次的体验让金博洋知道在最初的不适过去之后他会享受到怎样的绝妙快感，那是他之前从来没有体会过的。

       他们像盘子里堆叠着的馅饼一样纠缠在他的扶手转椅上——金博洋平时最喜欢坐在这把椅子上转来转去，也会把腿翘在扶手上乱晃。

       而现在，在这把一椅子上，他坐在羽生身上，羽生身体的一部分插在他的身体里。

       意乱情迷间，他似乎听到什么东西震了一下，但他的神志早已无法支撑他去思考震动的来源。倒是羽生很是在意地从旁边的书桌拿过被金博洋随手搁在那里的手机：亮着的锁屏上显示收到了来自宇野的信息。

       羽生握着金博洋的右手，用他的食指解开了锁屏，点了那条信息，读了出来：

       “现在在秋叶原的店里。大概还有两个小时回来。”

       “啊……？”金博洋的意识已经模糊，似乎只有他的身体和羽生连接着的部分还有触感，其他部位都已经完全罢工。

       “昌磨的信息。”羽生在他下巴上亲了一口，“真乖啊。回家前还要和博洋报备一下。”

       有那么一瞬间，金博洋对宇野产生了一种莫名的怨怼：在这种关头听到羽生报出宇野的名字、读出他的信息，令金博洋浑身颤抖，简直要了他半条命。但他马上又被铺天盖地的愧疚感所包围，明明是自己禁不住诱惑……

       因为这一意外，金博洋突然的夹紧令羽生也低叹出声。

       “啊，博洋真的很敏感呢，”羽生轻抚着他的后腰帮他放松，“其实再来一个人的话，只会更开心吧？”

       金博洋不得不承认，这种想象确实令他更有感觉了——当然，他是绝对不会说出口的，但也没有底气反驳羽生的调笑。于是他把自己埋进羽生的肩头，好像这样就能让他完全从现实中脱出，躲进一个只需要纵情享受欲望的世界。

 

       第二次走进浴室的时候金博洋斩钉截铁地拒绝了羽生帮他清理的提议，事实上他们也没有把自己弄得多脏——羽生完全践行了他说的“克制”，在自己射出来、也帮金博洋释放了今天的第二回之后就放过了他。

       金博洋才不会承认自己……并没有完全满足。

       向来跳脱的少年一个人洗澡的时候也没什么好扭捏的，他快速地清洗了自己，重新穿上他的T恤和家居裤（它们甚至都没怎么被弄皱）。在这段时间里羽生已经打扫了本就没有多么凌乱的战场，看到金博洋走出浴室，羽生揉了揉他还湿着的头发：“博洋要不要睡一会儿？我晚上还有事，要先回学校了。”

       金博洋想说羽生已经很久没有和他——和宇野一起吃晚饭了。宇野偶尔也会说起最近哥哥最近是不是特别忙，明明之前还是会时不时地来找他们一起吃饭的。但他也不确定自己现在是不是还能在自己、羽生和宇野坐在一张桌上吃饭的时候安之若素。可能连拿筷子的手都会在抖吧？

       他像一个真正的、乖巧的弟弟那样和哥哥告别，对哥哥说注意身体，别太劳累。

       羽生走后，之前被忽略的疲倦感似乎瞬间袭来，下午参加了棒球社的活动，回家后又被哥哥抓着做了一通，即使是精力充沛的少年，也难免感到困倦。他摸过手机，点开之前被羽生读出的那条来自宇野的信息，算了算时间，宇野大概还有一个多小时才会到家。

       床头柜上摆着一杯水，应该是羽生在他去洗澡的时候倒了放在那里的。金博洋坐在床边，一点一点把那杯水喝完。水还温着，是恰到好处的温度，就像他的哥哥那样。

       金博洋把自己塞进了被窝里。身后还残留着被异物进入之后的不适感，但这种感觉似乎并没有让他多不舒服，反而有些心痒。他气鼓鼓地翻了个身，嫌弃着这样的自己。

       这一觉睡得并不踏实，闹钟响起的时候他瞬间便醒了过来，没有像平时一样赖一会儿，而是直接翻身下床。身体的疲惫并没有完全消散，但已经不像睡下前那样，累到根本不想动弹了。他对着卫生间的镜子再三确认了自己身上并没有什么奇怪的痕迹——当然不会有，羽生虽然对高中生小情侣般的亲吻情有独钟，也会舔他的皮肤，但一直注意着分寸。

       他看了一眼时间，估计宇野差不多该回家了，便先去厨房看了看家政人员做好了放在冰箱里的、他们的晚饭。冰箱里果然放着羽生带回来的几盒羊羹，如他所言，确实买了很多。

       金博洋回到客厅，在沙发缝里找到了之前被自己胡乱搁置的遥控器，准备看会儿电视。然而屁股刚沾上沙发，家门便被打开了，拎着游戏店的纸袋的宇野身后还跟着一高一矮两个身影，是隔壁班的田中和下一届的学弟友野。他俩都已经和宇野、金博洋认识多年，经常来家里一块儿打游戏。

       “又来打扰啦，博洋君！”田中招呼道。

       “博洋学长。”友野也乖乖地问候道。

       “刑事君，一希君。”金博洋从沙发上起身，努力忽略身后怪异的感觉，“哥哥刚才回来过，从福岡带了羊羹，在冰箱放着呢。刑事君和一希君要不要也一起吃点？有红豆、抹茶和豌豆的。”

       “红豆的吧！多谢。”

       “嗯……那我要抹茶的，麻烦学长了。”

       “昌磨的话大概也是要红豆的？”金博洋往厨房走去，“饮料喝冰的豆乳可以吗？”

       两位客人都表示没有异议。

       “有太太真好呀！”田中用手肘捅了捅宇野。

       友野没说话，但对着宇野挤眉弄眼的样子也是为难他的小眼睛。

       田中的声音不大，但站在料理台前切羊羹的金博洋还是隐隐约约听见了。不知是不是因为心虚，自从和羽生做过之后，他总觉得自己无时无刻不在被提醒自己将来的婚姻对象是谁。

       “博洋。”宇野也跟着进了厨房，轻轻扯着他的衣角，他的身上还带着午后的热气，“辛苦啦。下午才打过棒球吧？”

       要是平时，金博洋肯定会打发宇野赶紧出去，别在这里碍手碍脚。但今天他心中有鬼，连带着对宇野也温柔起来。

       “刚才睡了一会儿，还好。”他从抽屉里拿了一把甜点叉，叉起刚切好的一块羊羹，“先来一块？冰的。”

       宇野就着他的手咬了一口羊羹。“嗯，好吃。”他的发音因咀嚼而有些模糊，“哥哥什么时候去的福岡？我都不知道。”

       “好像就前两天吧？”金博洋不知道原来羽生并没有跟宇野说过他去福岡的事。

       “唔。”宇野应了一声。他踮起脚尖，吻了一下金博洋的左边脸颊。

       “今天的博洋好像特别好看。”

       宇野端起金博洋已经倒好四杯饮料的托盘出去了。

       我真是差劲透了——金博洋想。

————

**注：**

[1] 古池青蛙：松尾芭蕉的著名俳句，“古池や 蛙飛びこむ 水の音”

[2]羊羹：这里指的是佐贺县的名物“小城羊羹”，按照传统做法，是竹皮盒子包装的一条，要用刀切开来的吃的。虽然是佐贺县的特产，但在福岡也有分店。没吃过，不知道到底甜不甜，不过我吃过的羊羹都很甜……

[3] ボーヤ和ボーヤン：ボーヤ=boy，柯南（咦，片场错了吗）就经常被各种路人这么叫。ボーヤン就是著名的Boyang啦。就差一个n的音，真的很像了。


End file.
